Garu Raptora
Garu Raptora (Bestia de certus nex) or beast of certain violent death better known as Garu Raptora is a large and deadly pseudowyvern super predator. Garu Raptora are resistent to status effects like sleep, poison, and paralysis. These are the resistence levals of garu raptora. fire resistence: 34 ice resistence: 40 dragon resistence: 26 thunder resistence: 35 water resistence: 12 slime status resistence: 20 poison status resistence: 100 paralysis status resistence: 100 sleep status resistence: 100 sickness status resistence (includes feral wyvern virus) : 100 Apperence Garu Raptora is a wyvern of the newly discoverd Garu familiy and is closely related to psuedowyvern such as tigrex, barioth, and nargacuga being that is related to these infammous monsters it shares many charecteristics with other monsters of this group including winglike legs, fast movements, and powerful jaws. Though unlike its relatives it has some features on its body that are more HNI_0006.JPG|Garu Raptora male head HNI_0007.JPG|Garu Raptora main body and limbs HNI_0008.JPG|Garu Raptora tail club and feet HNI_0009.JPG|Garu Raptora front limbs and powerful barbed wings like that of bird wyverns like the fact they have a beak like structure at the end of its tooth filled jaws even its fangs are like that of bird wyverns and it has colorful purple plumage on certain parts of its body and rather large musculer wings like that of flying wyverns but it still has the basic movements of all psuedowyvern's. The males have large colorful red crest. The females have smaller black crests. Behavior They are rather passive compared to other members of their familiy but can be fearsome and powerful beasts when provoked. The threat they pose is similar or even greater then that fearsome beasts such as green nargacuga, tigrex subspecies, and even zinogre and brachydios. They are nomads like rajang and deviljho when in other lands from the calm forrests and hills to the violent volcanic regions but they will settle down in the unknown lands called the scatered islands, very little is known about the area except that it is one of the largest nesting grounds of Garu Raptora species. They are known too never pass up a free meal if given the chance the will steal kills from smaller animals such as the raptorial bird wyverns and dog bird wyverns. They return to the scattered islands to breed and raise there young and are highly aggresive during the mating season. When enraged they huff black smoke and the white skin wings turn red with ebony spots and there purple plumage raises up and it becomes faster and deals higher damage They are very inteligent psuedowyverns known to plan out attacks and stratigize! Ecological Niche Most of the time they are high on the food chain and only have to worry about beasts like Elder dragons with the exception of kirin. But other predators such as zinogre subspecies, deviljho, savage deviljho, black tigrex, and rajang have been known to kill younge or wounded Garu Raptora, but it is no pussover and can easily harm or even kill these competitors if such a large scale battle were to take place. But it would be an unlickly confrontation because the risk of injury is too high. Biological Adaptations Garu Raptora have amazing immune systems that help them resist poison, sleep, paralyasis though the status effects still harm them the time is drasticly reduced then what it would be for other monsters and the more they are targeted with it the less likely the effect will happen, and even illnesses have little to no effect on them even the deadly feral wyvern virus has no effect on them thanks to amazing immune systems They also have evolved a breath attack unique to there species called miasma although the damage done by the miasma its self is weak the status effects it brings to hunters is the bane of them the miasma drasticaly reduces attack and defence and can even put hunters to sleep on rare occasions and also has a chance to temporarly blind a hunter and lowers the recovery rate of the target a good way to get rid of these negative effects would be a clenser or nulberrys. Garu Raptora also has pores on the underside of its body to release miasma gas when stressed and as a deffence against bigger predators such as the elder dragons. They appear to have long lives, but exactly how long is unknown. Habitats They are known to be native from the scatterd islands this land is known for its shallow coastline teaming with coral reefs and kelp forrests and mangrove swamps and high weatherd mountains and cliffs these areas are home to ludroths, epioth, pigmy epioth subspecies, crimsion quropeco, fish, yian oviture, sea Remobra, warm water pokara, and herbivouros amphibians called toaddromes found only on the scatterd islands. but the Garu Raptora have begun to leave the islands in search of more land they have been seen in area such as the tundra and volcanic regions and have been seen in more temporate areas like the forrest and hills, great forrest, flooded forrest, and misty peaks but they have not reached moga woods, the jungle, or old desert yet but they will soon. Attack #Jaw snap:close range:does little damage #double jaw snap:close range:does decent damage #pounce:med range:does decent damage #miasma spit:long range:does little damage but inflicts miasmablight #miasma swipe:close range:does major damage inflicts miasmablight #gas release:close range:does little damage induces all effects given by miasma #mega pounce:long range:does major damage only during rage mode #sky high:Close range:flys around the area and will swop down dealing major damage rage mode only #miasma burst:Long range:similer to miasma spit but projectile breaks into smaller projectiles major damage rage mode only causes miasmablight #miasma cloak:close range:deals fatal or major damage appears arround Garu Raptora when in second rage form inflicts miasmablight #Swipe:close range:a simple claw slash deals moderate damage #tail flip:close range: similar to rathians tail flip but deals high damage and lowers targets attack defence and recovery rate #LOUD ROAR: a very loud roar similar to that of a black tigrex and will also throw hunters back this cannot be blocked by any earplugs or weapons so be careful #Spin: same as the tigrex spin #Miasma spin: same as tigrex spin but inflicts miasmablight #twirl: similar to what zinogre does to reales electric balls but is instead miasma inflicts miasmablight #Miasma ROAR: similar to LOUD ROAR but also inflicts miasmablight #Miasma screen: it flys up and spits a large ball of miasma down and creats an area effect like that of a smoke bomb while it does no damage it does inflict miasmablight it will sometimes do this when it flees #Hover: similar to that of barioth and rathalos #Hover spin: a attack that spread miasma in a circle only appers in rage mode Trivia *varios items can be found in its guts such as rath scales, rajang fur, deviljho scales. *They are based off many wyvern in the real series of monster hunter. Rewards :: Garu Fang 30% a sturdy sharp fang makes one tremble with fear :: Garu scale 45% a tough light weight flexible scale :: Garu shell 25% made of many small but compact scales :: Garu plate 10% a large Garu scute hard to work with :: Garu vertabre 5% a strong sturdy spine bone :: Garu tail 5% a tail from a fearsome predator *only if tail is cut off and carved* :: Garu black organ 5% the organ that produces miasma :: Garu black gem 1% a rare stone formed from miasma :: Garu stomach 1% contains its last meal :: Garu bloodclaw 20% the strong yet sharp claw makes one feel the need to kill :: Garu skull 0.5% the skull of a garu raptora make those who look at it tremble :: screamer 30% :: high versions are + :: g rank versions are ++ weapons all the weapons have miasma attributes which lowers a monsters attack and deffence slightly but has to build up like slime based weapons also has a rare chance to blind monsters temporarly great swords: Gods wrath long swords: devils tooth sword & sheild: rutheless dagger duel swords: Black Death Lance: Dragon lords thagomizer Hammer: earthshakker Gunlance: earsplitter Bow: Demonic god bow Quests : quest: spreading darkness : goal: hunt a Garu Raptora : map: tundra : enviroment: unstable (deviljho or jade barroth) : client: scared biologist : info: i was out observing a mother barioth and her young but the next thing i know is the group was killed by a predator, by a Garu Raptora this threat needs to be dealt with straight away. : quest: biology lesson : goal: capture a Garu Raptora : map: flooded forests : enviroment: unstable (ivory lagiacrus or great wroggi) : client: excited biologist : info: oh yes a Garu Raptora the rare beast of legend has finaly appeared and it's near my village. Capture the beast alive and i will pay you greatly we could learn so much. : quest: a worthy foe : goal: slay a Yian Ovitaur, Croshardon, and a Garu Raptora : map: Island arena : info: can you survive the rumble Damage the front shell needs the ESP skill or attacks will bounce off. the back shell need to be above white sharpness level or attacks will bounce off. the head need to be above green sharpness level or attacks will bounce off. the tail need to be above blue sharpness or attacks will bounce off. the wings need to be above green sharpness level or attacks will bounce off. Notes *They are known to kill wounded or exposed creatures when given the chance like one report in the snowy mountain where a Garu Raptora pounces and kills a kushala daora when it was molting its metalic hide (note that it won because the kushala daora was molting its skin so its scales were soft and it had no way to defend itself). *They are mortal enemys to Insolitusaurus.which is also the Garu Raptoras favorite prey *When low om stamina they feed on any low class herbivore monster and pack hunter monsters, It will also eat dead wyverns similar to deviljho. *When it is not enraged its roar can be blocked by normal earplugs but when it gets enraged its enraged roar needs high grade earplugs (the enraged roar is not the same as the roar attack). *When it enters its first rage mode black mist puffs from its mouth. *When it enters its second rage mode its wings and face glow red due to the blood russing to these areas it also has the miasma cloak activated. *Have been seen killing competitors like Barioth, The Raths, Giginox, Khezu, Zinogre, and even the mighty Rajang is considerd a prey item to this fearsome beast. *They normally prey on other large predators and somehow are able to kill them with ease? *Garu Raptora has the same battle music as the unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) * Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern